cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Gaming
Random Gaming is the name given to a playlist on the Cow Chop Channel that consists of new games, gameplay that lasts one episode or gameplay that cannot be categorized into any other series. Note: The following episodes are mini-series on the channel and don't last for an extensive amount of time. Overwatch * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Brett, and Guests Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games * Featured: James, Aleks Death Stair * Featured: James, Aleks, Joe, Trevor Watch Ya' Mouth * Featured: James, Aleks, Joe, Trevor, Asher Party Panic * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Aron Youtubers Life * Featured: James, Aleks Lovers In A Dangerous Spacetime * Featured: James, Aleks Spelunky * Featured: James, Aleks Super Mario Bros. U * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor 1-2-Switch * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor SnipperClips * Featured: James, Aleks God Hates Charades * Featured: James, Aleks, Joe, Trevor Skate 3 * Featured: James, Aleks Crawl * Featured: James, Aleks, Brett NBA Playgrounds * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Joe ARMS * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Joe Farming Simulator * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Joe Sponsored Videos These are videos that include Cow Chop Sponsors. Standalone Videos Videos where there are only one episode of the game. Trivia * When playing Battlefield 1, the Cow Chop crew were fighting against other members of the Let's Play family. * "Clickbait Titles" is the first Random Gaming episode outside of the Cow Chop house. It was filmed in James' House. * Some Random Gaming videos have been inspired by movies released around the time of upload. * "Cooperative Nightmare" is the first gameplay video filmed in The Barn. * SnipperClips is the longest lasting Random Gaming series. * "The Last Puzzle" was the final video filmed in The Barn. * "Yelling Maniacs" is the first gameplay video in the LA Office and the first mobile gameplay on the channel. Quotes * "As long as they stop breathing it's okay in my books" '- Trevor'' * ''"You dickhead! You went above and beyond and really fucked him!" '- Trevor * "I'm fuckin' Sonic dude. I'm the mascot that's been revitalized like 6 times" '- James'' * ''"It's like someone took a Q and bent it's dick directly in the middle, like the bomb did last time" '- Brett * "Fuck me, FUCK ME!!" '- Brett'' * ''"I'm from Texas, we wrangle up incest and shit" '- Brett * "Emotions? What are you, a fucking woman? Choose the mission you slag." '- Dex, to Brett'' * ''"How do they even log into the website? How do they READ the website?" '- Aleks '"They have braille on the screen as well" '- James * "Look at me...look at me...I'm the captain NOW!" '- Aleks'' * ''"I'm a burglar, man! I burglarize! It's what I do! It's what I do!" '- Aleks * "Yes...I cut you down like the pleb you are" '- James, to Aleks'' * ''"Holy shit, you made me into the ultimate utensil" '- James * "That was the best...that was the best slanted slice I've ever seen. Some people's eyes aren't even slanted in that way" '- James'' * ''"Two heads are better than one head, but not as good as getting head" '- Aleks * "Oh no!! This demon is fucking me in my pussy!" '- Trevor'' * ''"Trust me dude! Those hot dogs have quality content in them!" '- Trevor, to James * "You look like you're in the fucking special Olympics." '- Aleks, to James'' * ''"That's one good dick that I'm riding right now" '- Joe Category:Series